Barney's Science Fun (1990 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Science Fun is a Barney Home Video that was for TV Special released in January 31, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are doing some scientific stuff. But when The Winkster steals the science videotape, Barney and his friends help find it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #The Winkster Song #A Hunting We Will Go #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Games #The Library #Books are Fun #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #Our Animal Friends #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Barney Bag #The Popcorn Song #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Weather Riddle Song #If All the Raindrops #You Can Count On Me #Everyone Is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Winkster Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Popcorn Song Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "An Adventure of Make-Believe". *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The arrangments for the background music are also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, with a mix of Barney's vocals from Season 2's version (Pitch -2 on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse) and Season 2's shortened version (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse) and a mix of the kids' vocals from "It's Time For Counting" and the "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album. *This is the sixth Barney video to use musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. *This is another episode the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose". *Derek wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!" and the same hairstyle in "Having Ten Of Fun". *Julie wears the same clothes in "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" and the same hairstyle in "". *Min wear the same clothes in "An Adventure Of Make Believe" and "Having Tens of Fun". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" and the same hairstyle in "May I Help You?". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure Of Make Believe". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" and the same hairstyle in "Grandparents are Grand!". *Before the song It's a Beautiful Day starts, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that it's a beautiful day. *After the song Let's Play Together, Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *This is the first time that Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *After the song Growing, Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the school playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!" and BJ says "What you doin'?". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrives from the school playground and says "Hi, everybody!", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except BJ's "Hi everybody" was pitched down to -4 and they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's 1993 voice. *When BJ says "What you doin'?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1993 voice. *First, when The Winkster pops up the hallway door part of the classroom, he yells "Surprise!". Next, Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster. Then, The Winkster runs into the classroom and steals the science videotape. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive at the school playground is used). *During a scene where Barney comes to life, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Barney comes to life, and asks the kids about their counting treasure hunt) is used. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive at the school playground) is used. * During a scene where Michael arrives at the school playground and greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when BJ tells the kids about singing along at the treehouse) is used. * During a scene where Baby Bop and BJ arrives at the school playground, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Booker T. Bookworm says "I can share a way of look") is used. * During a scene where Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Robert tries to toss the pizza dough up in the air) is used. * During a scene where Barney and his friends run away from The Winkster. the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Sir Chip goes down the castle stairs) is used. * When Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) and "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is scared by a book) (Pitch -1), Baby Bop's scream is a mix of Chuckie's screams from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared about the high-slide), except the last part is low-pitched and "Chuckie VS. The Potty (when Chuckie is flushed down the toilet), BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched down to -2, and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -3, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7 and slowed down, Derek's scream is a mix of Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +8 and slowed down and Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by the shadow of the donut being in the lamp), except it was pitched up to +7, Bruno's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -1 and does sound like Tosha's scream, Michael's scream is a mix of Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac), except it was pitched up to +2, and "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by the shadow of the donut in the lamp), except it was pitched up to +1, Wendy's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7 and does sound like Wendy's scream, and Tina's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6. * This video uses the same Michael and his voice from Having Tens of Fun!. *The end credit font is the same as Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. *Filming for the home video began in November 12th, 1993. *Although it was released in 1994, you can actually see 1993 at the end of the credits, which means this video was produced that year. Released Dates *January 31, 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) *April 5, 1996 (Re-Print VHS Version of Barney Home Video) *November 29, 1998 (Re-Print VHS Version of Lyrick Studios Version) *March 8, 2000 (Re-Print VHS Version of Lyrick Studios Version) *October 31, 2009 (Re-Printing Version of DVD Lionsgate Version) Previews 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) 1996 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other Barney Home Videos Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1998 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Suprise Preview *Groundling March Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney It's Time For Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2000 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1996) *More Barney Songs Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Walk Around the Block With Barney Preview *What The World We Share Preview *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998)﻿ Category:Barney VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:Season 2 VHS Category:TV Special Category:1st era VHS Category:PBS Kids Video